Ranma: The next story
by storyteller316
Summary: Join Ranma and his friends on their newest adventure, but how will their lives change when a new curse comes over one of them, and the secret of the curses get revealed to the world.
1. Chapter 1: Training

A year has passed since we last saw Ranma and the others, and there is a month left in summer vacation.

"Come on Ranma, quit running away," said Akane as she and Ranma ran around the dojo.

"I told you, I'm not going to fight you," said Ranma as he dodged her attacks.

"What, you don't want to fight me since I'm a girl, or because we're actually going out now?" asked Akane.

"Both, besides my father told me not to since the last time I did you got hurt," said Ranma as he stopped a kick aimed for his head.

"Then I guess I have no choice," said Akane as she ran to a nearby bucket of water and splashed it onto Ranma.

"Why the heck did you do that?" asked female Ranma.

"Because now we are both girls, and it would be more fare this way," said Akane as she readied to attack again.

"Alright then, but don't blame me when you lose," said Ranma as he took his stance. Meanwhile, at the door, Nabiki was videoing the two.

"What are you doing over there, Nabiki?" asked Kasumi as she walked up.

"I'm videoing Ranma and Akane's training, I hope I can sell it to some people," said Nabiki.

"Is money the only thing you ever think of?" asked Kasumi.

"Sh, things are getting good," said Nabiki as she noticed Akane throw Ranma across the room.

"Is that all you have, Akane?" asked Ranma as he caught himself.

"I still have more," said Akane as she ran at him. However, before she could hit Ranma, he took and put the bottom of his hands together and slammed them into her chest, sending Akane flying across the room.

"Akane, are you alright?!" asked Ranma as he ran to check on her.

"That was a good shot," said Akane as she sat up with some pain in her ribs.

"I'm sorry about that, I did not mean to use that much strength," said Ranma.

"It's alright, Ranma; besides, we should take a break, so we can finish packing for our trip," said Akane as she stood up.

"You're right, but first we should get you checked out," said Ranma as he noticed how she was holding her right side.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hotel Cat

A few days after training at home, Ranma and Akane had arrived in China at a hot spring hotel for the week.

"I can't believe you got me to come to a place called The Hotel Cat," said Ranma.

"Don't worry, this area is famous for dogs so there are hardly any cats here," said Akane as they started walking up to the hotel.

"I just wonder why I have a bad feeling about this place," said Ranma. The door to the hotel then opened.

"Welcome to The Hotel Cat," said Shampoo as she walked out.

"Shampoo?!" said Ranma who was startled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Akane who was a little mad to see her.

"This is my grandmother's hotel, but what are you two doing here?" asked Shampoo as she looked at them.

"We came here for the tournament at the stadium," said Akane.

"That's cool, if you come with me I'll check you in, by the way, I'm also joining the tournament," said Shampoo.

"This defiantly explains the feeling I was having," thought Ranma. Later that night, after Akane had taken a bath.

"I can't believe dad put us up in the same room," said Akane as she looked at two futons which had been moved a few feet apart. She then noticed three glowing orbs of light out the window and her eyes glazed over while watching them.

"Akane, where are you going?" asked Ranma as he noticed her leaving the room in her pajamas while he was on his way back from the hot springs. However, she did not say a word as she walked out into the night.

"Ranma, what's going on?" asked Shampoo as she ran up.

"Something's wrong with Akane, it's like she fell into a trance," said Ranma.

"Just as I thought, my new technique is to powerful, she must have seen the lights from it from your window," said Shampoo.

"It's alright Shampoo, let's just try and stop her before she gets hurt," said Ranma. The two then ran off out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: A new curse

As Akane continued through the woods, Ranma and Shampoo were chasing after her with only the moonlight to see by.

"Akane, stop!" said Ranma.

"It's no use, the only way to break the spell is to drench her in water," said Shampoo.

"But we don't have any water with us," said Ranma.

"Wait, I know this area, Akane is heading for a cliff with a cursed spring under it!" said Shampoo as she noticed the warning signs.

"A what?!" asked Ranma who was reacting to the words cursed spring. The two then noticed Akane fall off the cliff.

"No!" said Ranma as he ran over to the cliff to find a giant spring at the bottom.

"What's the name of that spring?" asked Ranma.

"Spring of the drowned dog," said Shampoo. The two then looked down at the water as they herd barking, and what they saw was a blue haired dog in Akane's clothes walking out of the spring.

"I can't believe my fiancée has just turned into a dog," said Ranma with a stunned expression.


	4. Chapter 4: The tournament begins

The next day, Ranma and Akane showed up at the arena where the tournament was being held.

"I can't believe I fell into a cursed spring," said Akane.

"I can't believe they exist outside of Jusenkyo," said Ranma. The two of them sat outside near a training area.

"Well you know that if my dad finds out, he'll be furious," said Akane.

"Speak of the devil," said Ranma as he noticed Soun and the rest of their families walking up to them.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Kasumi.

"I think we'll be good," said Akane.

"Not if you go against me, because I'm not holding back," said Pantyhose Taro as he walked up with his arms crossed.

"You're in the tournament too?" asked Ranma as he looked at Pantyhose.

"Looks like a lot of us have shown up," said Shampoo as she walked up with Mousse, Takewaki, Ryoga, and Ukyo.

"You four have also entered the tournament?" asked Akane.

"I figured Ranma would show up here," said Ryoga.

"I came to China to train, then herd about the tournament and thought it would be a good idea to enter," said Takewaki.

"Let me just warn you all, my new cursed form will be winning this," said Pantyhose.

"You plan to use your cursed form out there in front of everyone?!" asked a surprised Ranma.

"This is an Anything Goes Tournament, I can use any skill I have," said Pantyhose before he walked away. The tournament A-Block competitors were then called to the arena.

"Looks like I'm against you, Ranma," said Mousse as they looked at the match ups.

"Bring it on," said Ranma with a series expression.

"I think I have an idea," thought Nabiki as she looked at some kids playing with squirt guns over on the grass.


	5. Chapter 5: Ranma vs Mousse

Later that day, Ranma and Mousse had gone into the ring for their match, which was the third of the day.

"You ready?" asked Mousse as he had a baton in each hand.

"Bring it," said Ranma as he took his stance.

"I'm afraid we will have to pause this fight for now," said an announcer.

"What's going on?" asked Genma from up in the stands.

"We have just been informed that both competitors are cursed by the Jusenkyo hot springs, so how about we have them fight in those forms," said the announcer as he pointed to Nabiki who was holding a huge squirt gun.

"She didn't," said Akane as she looked at her sister. Nabiki then sprayed the two, causing them to transform.

"I had a feeling she would do something like this one day," said female Ranma.

"Check it out, the dude's a girl, and she has to fight a duck," said one guy from the audience as everyone laughed. Mousse then pulled nun-chucks out of nowhere and swung them around with his wings.

"Whoa, that's a dangerous duck," said another member of the audience as everyone quieted down. Mousse then began to swing at Ranma with the nun-chucks.

"Sorry about this, Mousse," said Ranma as he caught one of the nun-chucks and through him into the cage around the arena, which caught his webbed foot.

"And that's it, with his fought caught in the cage, competitor Mousse is out, so Ranma Saotome will be moving on," said the announcer.

"Talk about a quick fight," said Genma.

"And easy money," said Nabiki as she counted her money from selling out the secret.

"I defiantly can't let her learn about my curse," thought Akane.


	6. Chapter 6: Round one's finally

As the day continued, Shampoo and Ukyo won their fights against Takewaki and Ryoga. This left Akane to fight Pantyhose in the final fight of the round.

"Don't go expecting me to go easy on you," said Pantyhose.

"I won't if you won't," said Akane as she took her stance. The fight then began with the sounding of a horn.

"Take this!" said Akane as she charged Pantyhose.

"To slow!" said Pantyhose as he caught her by the arm before throwing her across the arena.

"Nice try!" said Akane as she caught her fall with her hands, then rebounded back at Pantyhose, getting a good kick to his face.

"Good one, Akane!" said Ranma who was sitting with his father and the others in the stands.

"That's it, Cursed Style: Crane's Mist!" said Pantyhose as he put both his hands out. A heavy mist then appeared in the cage from thin air.

"What is this?" asked Akane as she looked around.

"How was he able to create that mist out of nowhere?" asked Soun.

"You got lucky with that first hit, but this is the end," said Pantyhose as he attacked her from inside the mist. Next thing they knew, the mist vanished, revealing Akane was laying on the floor not moving.

"The winner is Pantyhose Taro!" said the announcer. A few minutes later, in the medical room.

"I can't believe he hit her hard enough to knock her out," said Soun as he sat next to Akane's bed.

"I'll make him pay for this," said Ranma as he made a fist.

"I brought some ice water to help her," said Mousse as he walked in with a big bucket. Before Ranma could say anything, Mousse tripped and spilled the water on Akane, turning her into a dog.

"A, Akane?!" asked Soun as he looked at his daughter.

"Looks like I have to tell you now," said Ranma as he stopped Shampoo from running away.


	7. Chapter 7: Ranma vs Shampoo

The next day, Ranma and Shampoo were chosen for the first fight of the day.

"Sorry Shampoo, but I will win this fight," said Ranma

"You do realize your future sister-in-law is going to spray us with that water gun, right?" asked Shampoo as she pointed to the side of the stage where Nabiki was standing.

"Oh no," said Ranma as he realized what that mint before they got sprayed.

"Gah!" said Ranma as he fell backwards upon seeing Shampoo's cat form.

"The dude's afraid of a cat?" asked someone in the crowed as they all laughed at his reaction.

"Come on, Ranma, don't ruin your reputation like this," said Genma.

"R, right, I can't let this get to me," said Ranma as he got back up.

"There's one thing that Ranma does not know about this form, and that is that I have perfected my own fighting style using it," thought Shampoo. The fight was then started and the first to move was Shampoo.

"She's fast," thought Ranma as he barely dodged a strike from one of her paws. Suddenly, the part of the cage that had been behind Ranma was cut open.

"She cut the metal cage?!" asked Genma with a surprised expression.

"My claws are so sharp that I can cut through anything, even at a distance," thought Shampoo as she held up her right paw.

"This is even more a reason to hate cats," said Ranma as he dodged more of Shampoo's strikes.

"Come on, Ranma, you can beat her!" said Ryoga.

"Wait, I think I have an ideal," thought Ranma as he watched Shampoo's feet. The next time Shampoo went to attack, Ranma dodged to the right before slamming his hands into her like he had done to Akane a few days ago.

"What the?" thought Shampoo as she flew into the cage.

"Just as I thought, she leads with the side that she's going to punch with in that form," said Ranma as he was announced the winner after Shampoo was discovered to be unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8: The final match up

After a couple more days, the two finalists had been decided.

"So, it comes down to me and Pantyhose tomorrow," said Ranma as he and Akane walked outside the arena.

"At least we get to enjoy all the stands and games that the organizers brought in for free today," said Akane.

"By the way, your dad was real mad about the whole you being cursed and us not telling him thing," said Ranma.

"Yeah, I know, I woke up to him strangling you," said Akane. They then walked up to a dart game.

"Alright Ranma, you get three shots," said the man behind the counter as he handed Ranma three darts.

"Keep your eyes on the bullseye," said Ranma before throwing a triple bullseye. Later, they were walking towards their hotel.

"I can't believe you actually won this panda for me," said Akane as she held a stuffed panda in her arms.

"It was easy, but the thing kind of reminds me of my father," said Ranma as he played with tiny ball on a string that you had to try and get in a cup.

"Looks like you two are getting along better," said Pantyhose who was a few feet ahead of them.

"What do you want?" asked Ranma.

"I just wanted to let you get a good look at what you'll face tomorrow," said Pantyhose as he took a bucket of cold water and dumped it onto himself. Afterwards, Ranma and Akane were surprised to see the addition of octopus arms to his back and the mouth of an alligator added to his face to his old form.

"What did you do?!" asked Ranma as Pantyhose used another bucket to turn back.

"I told you that I had a new cursed form, and tomorrow in the ring, I will become the strongest between the two of us," said Pantyhose before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9: Last round

The next day, the whole crowed was brought to a new arena. This one had a huge open area with pools of water at different temperatures scattered about. A few surprises were also added for Nabiki to control.

"Ok, this tournament has gone too far," said Ranma as he looked at all the pools with a worried expression.

"You ready to lose?" asked Pantyhose.

"Why is it me that you want to fight so much?" asked Ranma.

"Because it was you who defeated me, and to get my honor back from that loss, I must beat you," said Pantyhose. The horn then sounded, and the first thing Pantyhose did was jump into one of the pools.

"Whoa!" said the crowed as they watched his cursed form shoot out of the water.

"Got to be careful with him," said Ranma as he went to run from him. However, he was stopped by a sudden wall of fire coming from the ground.

"I have a feeling Nabiki is behind this," said Akane. Down in the control room, Nabiki was counting her money while pressing some buttons. Back in the ring, Pantyhose was walking toward Ranma.

"Of course, the only way out is water," said Ranma as he ran for a nearby pool and jumped in.

"Why is he running?" asked Shampoo who was sitting with Akane and the others.

"Would you want to go up against Pantyhose in that form?" asked Akane. Meanwhile, Ranma was running from Pantyhose.

"Do you think it will be that easy to get away from me?" thought Pantyhose as the tentacles on his back shot out towards Ranma.

"What?!" asked Ranma as the tentacles caught him. Pantyhose then through him into another pool.

"Ranma!" said Akane.

"Man, how am I going to beat him?" thought Ranma. He then realized that Pantyhose had thrown him into a warm pool of water.

"Why hasn't he come back up yet?" asked Genma after a few minutes had gone by.

"Did I hit him too hard?" thought Pantyhose as he watched the water with no emotion on his face at all. Suddenly, the ground under him opened, releasing a blast of water into the air as he jumped away.

"Wait, I did not do that!" said Nabiki as she watched from her control room.

"What did you do?!" asked Pantyhose, who was back to normal, as he noticed Ranma climb out of a different pool than the one he had been thrown into.

"I dug a system of tunnels and connected the pools, closing the source of cold water in the process," said Ranma with a smile as he threw away a rock from his right hand.

"Now neither of them can transform, which makes Pantyhose at his weakest," said Akane.

"Why you," said Pantyhose as he ran at Ranma as if to tackle him. However, with one strike to the back of his neck, Pantyhose went down.

"That's a Scorpion Strike, it will take three hours for you to move again," said Ranma as the announcer declared him the winner.


	10. Chapter 10: Celebrating

A day has now passed since Ranma and the others returned from the tournament, and they are celebrating Ranma's win.

"So, what do you all think of the meal?" asked Kasumi.

"It's great," said everyone as they eat. Ryoga was so happy with the food that he was already on his third helpings.

"What do you think of the food I made, Ranma?" asked Akane as she sat next to him.

"It's good, you're lessons with Kasumi must be going well," said Ranma.

"She actually made all of this by herself," said Kasumi with a big grin.

"You didn't have to tell him that, Kasumi," said Akane whose face was bright red from embarrassment.

"I guess this makes you a triple threat now," said Ranma as he stuffed his mouth.

"A triple threat?" asked Shampoo.

"She's a good fighter, a good cook, and cute too," said Ranma. As Ranma complemented her, Akane's face grew redder.

"Now that's a face that will sale good," said Nabiki as she held up a camera.

"Don't even think of it," said Akane as she put a fork into the lens of the camera.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I set up a surprise for everyone," said Ukyo, who was not able to participate in the tournament thanks to a summer culinary school she had enrolled in, as she got up while Nabiki cried over her broken camera.

"What is it, Ukyo?" asked Ranma.

"Water balloons!" said Ukyo as she pulled a cord.

"No!" said the whole room, but it was too late. After all the balloons had landed, all the cursed people had transformed.

"Whoops, I thought there was something I had forgot about," said Ukyo before she ran out of the house with everyone else behind her, including Akane who was ready to bite her in the butt.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to school

The next day Ranma and the others went back to school, where they learnt that there were some new students to their class.

"I can't believe that you guys enrolled into our school," said Ranma as Akane and he walked to school with Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Akari.

"I thought it would be a good change," said Shampoo.

"And I needed something new to do," said Ryoga.

"Maybe you could stop getting lost all the time if you learn something," said Ukyo who was without her giant spatula.

"Hey, don't go making fun of my Koton (piglet)," said Akari as she held onto Ryoga's left arm.

"Please don't call me that," said Ryoga.

"You all better hurry, or you will be late for class," said Ms. Ninomiya as they walked into the school yard.

"Right, Ms. Ninomiya," said Ranma. Later in the day, Ranma and the others were in gym, and they were having a martial arts class.

"Alright, next up is Ranma and Ryoga," said the teacher. The two then entered the ring, which was marked by red tape on the floor.

"We did not get the chance to face each other in the tournament," said Ryoga.

"But now I hope you're ready to lose," said Ranma.

"Come on, Ranma, kick his butt," said Akane from the side lines.

"He has nothing on you, Ryoga," said Akari as she stood behind him. Meanwhile, Ms. Ninomiya was messing with the fire sprinkler's water system.

"I'll teach those fools for almost being late to school," said Ms. Ninomiya as she turned a valve, causing the sprinklers in the gym to go off.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma as he stood in his female form. When the water stopped, everyone noticed what had happened.

"Wait, Shampoo's a cat and Ryoga's a piglet?!" said a male student.

"Hang on, does that mean this dog is Akane, and that girl is Ranma?!" asked a surprised female student as she stood next to Akane. All Akane did was whimper as she ran outside to find some hot water.

"I can't believe this is happening here," said Ranma before chasing after her with the other two.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprising knews

A few months later, everyone was off from school because of a power outage, so they decided to hang out in the dojo to train.

"So, have you guys decided on a date to hold the wedding?" asked Ukyo as she trained with Akane, Akari, and Shampoo.

"A few months after we graduate," said Akane as she stopped a kick from Shampoo.

"That seems a little soon, don't you think?" asked Shampoo while she recovered her balance.

"Yeah, but our old men want us to get married as soon as possible," said Ranma as he practiced backflips with Ryoga.

"Makes since now," said Akari. Later, they were taking a break when Genma and Soun came busting through the doors.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Ranma.

"We just got off the phone with the Jusenkyo Tour Guide," said Soun.

"And he told us that he found a way to break all your curses," said Genma. This news made everyone stand up.

"Seriously?" asked Ranma.

"It's true," said Soun.

"We can finally be normal again," said both Akane and Ranma who were exited for this chance.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," said Shampoo.

"Why?" asked a confused Ranma.

"Because I like it, I mean I have adapted to it and created a whole new fighting style using that form," said Shampoo.

"Yeah, I am in the same boat; besides, Akari likes my piglet form," said Ryoga as she held his hand.

"So, I guess it's just the three of us who want to change back to normal," said Ranma as he looked at his dad and Akane.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow for the springs," said Soun.


	13. Chapter 13: The Spring of Breaking

A few days after getting the news, Ranma and the others were finally at the Jusenkyo Hot Springs.

"I can't believe we came back here," said Ranma.

"Ah, my friends, I see you made it," said the tour guide who was waiting by the entrance to the springs.

"Where is this cure you told us about?" asked Akane.

"Follow me," said the guide. He then led them far passed the springs to a cave on the other end.

"What is this?" asked Genma.

"I recently discovered this cave, and it turned out only those who are cursed may enter, and I found mentions of a way to break the curse in an old book of a former guide," said the tour guide.

"Then let's go," said Genma as they entered the cave, leaving Soun with the tour guide. After a few minutes of walking, the three came to a spring.

"Another spring?!" asked Ranma.

"Apparently, it's called 'The Spring of Breaking,' at least that is what this sign says," said Akane as she looked at an old wooden sign.

"Whatever, let's just get rid of our curses," said Genma as he started toward the spring.

"Who dares enter my cave?" asked a female voice from the cave.

"Who are you, show yourself," said Akane as she looked around. Suddenly, a female ghost dressed in an old-style kimono appeared out on the spring.

"A ghost!" said Ranma so startled that he fell backwards.

"I am Marda, I was chosen a thousand years ago to guard this spring, now why have you come here?" asked the ghost.

"We heard that this spring can break any curse that has been put onto someone," said Akane.

"Yes, it can do as you say, but first you must ask yourself, do you really think that's a good thing," said Marda with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: The decisions

As the three looked at Marda, they became irritated by the statement that she had just said.

"Of course, we want to get rid of them, I can't touch cold water without turning into a girl," said Ranma.

"And I turn into a dog, do you realize how humiliating that is?" asked Akane.

"I am aware of all of those with curses on them, and I have to say that you have the most interesting stories with yours," said Marda.

"How do you get that?" asked Ranma.

"Because, if it had not been for your curse Ranma, then you wouldn't have met Shampoo and the others, and you two would still hate each other instead of about to marry," said Marda.

"I never thought about that," said Ranma.

"As for you Akane and Genma, you have the chance to adapt to the bodies of a dog and panda to make a new fighting style like Shampoo and Ryoga," said Marda.

"True, that would-be kind of cool," said Akane.

"Well I'm sick of it, I don't care if I could make a new fighting style or not, this curse has not helped me in the least," said Genma.

"Then if you all know what you want, walk into the water and it will be granted," said Marda. Later, Soun noticed movement in the cave as he waited outside, but when the three came out, he saw that Ranma and Akane were in their cursed forms.

"Did it not work?!" asked Soun.

"No, it did work," said Ranma as he and Akane transformed.

"You can control your curses now?!" asked Soun who was more surprised by this than when they came out.

"That's right," said Akane with a smile.

"I say the two of them or idiots, they could have just let the curses go," said Genma.

"Yeah, but we realized that we have a good opportunity with them thanks to Marda," said Ranma.

"Who is Marda?" asked Soun who was now confused.

"We'll tell you later," said Akane as they walked away from the cave.


	15. Epilogue

Several years later, after their marriage, Ranma and Akane opened a new dojo that helps teach cursed people how to use their curse to their advantage in both fighting and life. The two also now have a twin boy and girl, each with their parents' respective curses. The others who have curses also work with them to help teach the students. Ryoga and Akari have also married and have a son. So, in the end, the curses live on.

The end.


End file.
